Slutty Pumpkin
Recap Marshall and Lily are very excited about Halloween, and have received their costumes in the mail. Marshall has decided to dress up as Jack Sparrow, and Lily as a green parrot. They really hope to win the costume contest at the bar and win the prize of a $50 gift certificate having spent $100 each on their costumes. They invite Robin, and her new boyfriend Mike. Although Robin told them neither she nor Mike were dressing up, Mike comes dressed as Hansel, and asks Robin why she isn't dressed as Gretel. They go down to the bar, and Lily notices that Robin isn't acting like she is interested in Mike, even though Mike is obviously interested in her. Lily tells Robin that in order to avoid losing Mike, she is going to have to do "couple things" (such as share food, hold hands, etc.) and not send Mike the wrong signals. Robin tries, but she doesn't succeed, and Mike breaks up with her. Marshall and Lily do indeed win the costume contest, but when they announce Marshall as a "gay pirate" he is very confused. Ted spends his Halloween waiting for the "Slutty Pumpkin" (a girl in a pumpkin costume with strategically carved holes) that he met in 2001. Ted really likes this girl, but he lost her phone number when Lily gave away the Kit Kat that he had written the girl's phone number on. All he knows about this girl is she has studied penguins and enjoys making a drink that combines Kahlúa and Root beer, she likes to call the Tootsie Roll because it tastes like an alcoholic Tootsie Roll. Every year he waits at the same party, dressed in the same old costume, a hanging chad, hoping the "Slutty Pumpkin" will be there. Barney wants him to come to a Victoria's Secret party on a yacht, but Ted stays at the party, and doesn't succeed in seeing her. He thought he did, but it was Barney (who was already in his third costume of the night) intentionally trying to fool him by dressing as a penguin and making the alcoholic Tootsie Roll. Ted waits, but finally gives up. Robin, knowing he'd be up there, comes up to the roof, and sits and talks with him for a while at the end. Continuity *Marshall and Lily's nicknames for each other (Marshmallow and Lilypad) are first used. *Lily's frequent urination problem is first referenced, when Marshall issues an exasperated "Again?" before going to help Lily pee while in her "elaborate costume". *Barney peforms a magic trick for the first time. *Robin says she never played any team sports, but it is shown in Happily Ever After that she played hockey as a teenager. Future References (Contains Spoilers) *While Marshall goes to the bathroom with Lily to help her pee while in her costume, they discuss having never peed in front of each other in . *Barney being an amateur magician with an affinity for fire-based tricks is referenced throughout the series, including in , , and . * Lily needing to go to the bathroom abnormally frequently comes up again in and . *In the flashback to Ted's first meeting with the Slutty Pumpkin, Marshall approves of her after hearing of her interest in penguins. In , Ted reminds Lily of a fight she and Marshall had over Halloween when she, according to Marshall, called penguins lame. *Marshall and Lily wear matching costumes again at the Goliath National Bank Halloween party in , with Lily as a matador and Marshall as a bull. Also, in the flashback in , Lily is dressed as Paulie Bleeker from , and gets annoyed at Marshall for not dressing as Juno MacGuff. *Ted finally meets Naomi, the Slutty Pumpkin, in , where them meeting in 2001 and her making Tootsie Rolls are referenced. *In The Poker Game, the Slutty Pumpkin is seen in the flashback to the 2007 roof-top Halloween party, the first one following LIly and Marshall's wedding. Gallery Marshall and Lily Costumes.png|Marshall and Lily in their costumes. Barney's costume.png|Barney flight-suited up. Vlcsnap-2010-09-07-02h15m09s46.png|Self Five pee of the roof.png|"Pee off the roof, Ted!" Barney and Ted at the party.png|Barney and Ted at the party :For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category:Slutty Pumpkin images Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *Robin said that she didn't play team sports growing up. But in the season 4 episode , she is shown on a hockey team. She also mentions how she missed her prom because she had a field hockey game the next day. ( ) *In , Lily talks about how Marshall has never seen her pee, but in this episode Marshall follows Lily to the bathroom when she needs to pee, telling Ted her costume is complicated. **However, while not explicitly shown, it's possible that he simply helped her out of the costume and then left the bathroom, making her statement true. *Robin and Mike's sundae changes every shot. You can see it, if you watch the cherry. Allusions and Outside References *Marshall is dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow from the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. Throughout the episode, it is pointed out that Marshall is wearing eyeliner, to which he replies, "weirdly hot, right?". Also, Robin notes that there are many guys dressed as "gay pirates" because they are all wearing eyeliner. Marshall tries to refute this by saying, "I have sex with my parrot all the time." (referring to Lily, who is dressed as a parrot). *Marshall references the Star Wars film Return of the Jedi when he says "The rebellion would have failed without Ewoks". *In the 2001 Halloween flashback, Lily and Marshall are dressed as Sonny & Cher, respectively (Lily as Sonny and Marshal as Cher). *Mike dresses as Hänsel (with Robin supposed to be dressed as Gretel) from the classic fairy tale Hänsel and Gretel. *Ted, since 2001, has dressed as a hanging chad as in reference to the voting controversy in Florida during the 2000 U.S. Presidential Election. Lily complains that no one understands Ted's costume anymore, which Marshall says offers a sad commentary about society. *Barney's first costume (of three that night) is that of a fighter pilot, with many references to the movie Top Gun. When he shows up at Ted's apartment, he has a boombox playing "Danger Zone" by Kenny Loggins. Barney wants Ted to be his wingman and tells him to "flightsuit up," but Ted refuses, at which point Barney quotes the movie, saying, "Oh, you're dangerous, Maverick. Your ego's writing checks your body can't cash." *Barney says that he can get Ted and him into a Victoria's Secret party, which they eventually do go to in . *Ted waiting up all night on Halloween for the Slutty Pumpkin to appear is reminiscent of Linus waiting for the Great Pumpkin in It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown. At the end, you can even hear the Shagarats singing the Peanuts theme, "Linus and Lucy". *Ted says, "are we playing I never because all that's left is Peach Schnapps" referencing the game Never have I ever. Music * - *Inside of Love - (not on DVD release) Other Notes Guests *Joe Nieves - Carl MacLaren *Chad Lindsey - Angel *Krizia Bajos - Hula Girl *Scott Rinker - Host *Crispin Barrymore - The Shagarats *Randall Bills - The Shagarats *Eric Bradley - The Shagarats *Andy Brown - The Shagarats *Ryan Goessl - The Shagarats *Kevin St. Clair - The Shagarats Reception References External Links * * * uk:Slutty Pumpkin de:Die Kürbis-Schlampe es:La calabaza putilla it:La Zucca Supersexy Category: Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Holiday episodes